


Kisses

by heffermonkey



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Patrick and Kimball have kissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

The first time it isn't completely surprising. It's not like the jibes and sarcasm hadn't turned into flirtations long ago. Patrick had taken to arriving uninvited, never turned away, it became so habitual that Kimball didn't even question it any more. He even considered giving him a key. It had taken time to figure Patrick was waiting, for whatever reason, for him to make the first move. Still a little nerve wracking, making sure he'd read the signals right, but Patrick Jane wasn't the only person who could read people. It wasn't particulary romantic, clearing away dishes whilst Patrick was complaining they'd ran out of camomile tea bags and grumbling for having to settle with peppermint or lemon. Kimball had opened the cupboard above him, dug around a little and pulled out a new box of camomile. Patrick had taken it with an appreciative smile, fingers lingering where they touched each others. Before Patrick could turn away, Kimball leaned over and kissed him, nothing deep or lasting, enough to show he cared, enough to show he knew what Patrick wanted and that they were on the same wavelength. 

~ 

It took some time before they kissed again. A phone call had prevented Kimball making any further move on the pursuit of kissing Patrick in the kitchen, reluctantly taking orders to get to a new crime scene. It was a few days before things slowed to a normal pace again, enough to go home and relax. Patrick seemed at ease one moment and slightly nervous another. Kimball didn't miss the small movement of Patrick's fingers settling over the ever present wedding band. It wasn't a constant touch, but Kimball had grown aware of it the longer they spent time together. Still it hadn't prevented Patrick coming home with him or sitting down with a cup of tea like he'd practically moved in. Kimball didn't even excuse himself to freshen up in the shower, just left Patrick to watch TV like he usually did, making skeptical remarks about some soap drama playing out on the screen. 

He returned to find the TV turned down low when he came out of his bedroom though, finding Patrick asleep. Legs stretched out before him, head resting on the back of the sofa. Kimball was surprised, Patrick didn't sleep, not really, he dozed at the most. He paused just by him to reassure himself nothing was seriously wrong and smiled at his own worried concern. Patrick seemed peaceful and that didn't happen very often. Kimball would have preferred to wake him, move him into a more comfortable position but he left him to his rest. It would do him good. Instead he settled on the sofa close by him, book in hand but after attempting to read a few pages he gave up and turned his attention back to Patrick. 

He didn't sleep long, grimacing from the crick which would have developed in his neck from the position he was in when he moved. Kimball didn't miss the frown as Patrick woke up, the audible moan of discomfort before he opened his eyes. 

"You have a terribly uncomfortable sofa," Patrick informed him sleepily, not shifting. If he didn't move his head, his neck didn't twinge with a dull ache. 

"You would know, you spend more time on it than I do," Kimball pointed out dryly. 

"Next time, buy one with more cushions and depth," Patrick shot back lazily, a smile on his lips. 

"More depth?" Kimball questioned. 

"Yeah, you know the kind that you can just sink into. Much more comfort to them," Patrick said. "No waking up with a cricked neck." 

"You could always just sleep in the bed," Kimball retorted. "That has plenty of depth." 

"I'm sure it does," Patrick said quietly. 

They looked at each other and Kimball found himself thinking about Patrick in his bed and how much more comfortable the bed would be with the new addition. He found himself wanting to kiss Patrick again, with more than a fleeting touch this time. Patrick didn't shift, just followed him with his eyes as he closed the gap between them. Kimball wasn't sure if he felt resistance from Patrick, though he wasn't pushed away, perhaps it was reluctance but Patrick didn't show signs of stopping him. He couldn't tell the way Patrick said his name if it were a plea to stop or an escape of need, but whatever its meaning, it was lost as Kimball kissed him, full and hard on the mouth. 

It was almost crushing but as he got a real taste of Patrick, a swipe of his tongue against the mouth pressing against his, Kimball felt a rush of desire. He manouvered closer, enough to comfortably put a hand through Patrick's hair, manipulating the opening of lips with an insisting eagerness for more. Not overly insistent, leaving enough gap between them for Patrick to push him away if he didn't want this. The resistance didn't come and lips parted willingly, KImball took a tentative moment before sliding his tongue between those lips. It was all heat and moisture and the slippery feel of tongues, Patrick's hand flat on his back holding him even closer. Kimball could feel a tightness in his chest, but he was reluctant to pull away for a decent breath. A choked moan from Patrick was like music to his ears and he wanted to manipulate more sounds like that from him. 

~ 

Things moved slow, this wasn't about having some affair where sex dominated the relationship. They both had issues, Patrick more than him but Kimball knew he had his fair share. Not that either of them brought them up, but realistically, they knew better than making this all about the sex, that would just cause more problems. They always talked, easier than they did with anyone else and if they skirted around a subject, they asked enough questions and gave enough answers to start piecing together clues of one another. 

After the kiss on the couch Patrick had said, in his usual depracating manner, 'that was nice'. Not in a off handish, 'lets not do that ever again' kind of way, nor a sarcastic 'could be better' kind of way either. More of a satisfied contentment and a definite assurance that he wanted to be kissed like that more often. Kimball could only agree that yes, it had been very nice and yes, they'd definitely be doing it more often. The agreement had been said more with a look, a final brush of the lips like they were sealing a promise before he'd gotten up to make something to eat. 

But now that the flirtations could lead to more interesting situations between them, Kimball was much more aware of Patrick. The way he walked, stood, contemplated, laughed, made snide remarks, sat in deep thought. The way he dozed, read a book, rolled up his sleeves, unbuttoned his waistcoat. It was like not only was the man flirting with his words but with his entire countenance and though sex wasn't yet a factor Kimball was starting to have very vivid ideas of eventually reaching that phase of their relationship. For the time being, as they continued merrily along the 'getting to know you more than a friend and co worker' path, he enjoyed finding out what turned Patrick on. 

The kissing was a definite factor, Patrick enjoyed being kissed and considering it was the one time the man shut up and was left breathless and looking rumpled, Kimball decided the more oppurtunities that presented themselves for that particular pursuit the better. He found by chance Patrick enjoyed being caressed on the neck. Patrick had been reading the newspaper, having arrived at the door armed with bagles, to spend a lazy Sunday with him. There he sat, bagle in hand, paper spread over the entire table with no room for anything else, save his cup. Kimball had leaned down to grab the sports section, hand resting on Patrick's shoulder, fingertips brushing against skin. 

Patrick had turned his head at the touch, ever so surreptitously, Kimball hadn't really connected the dots, not at first. Just thought Patrick was turning to see what he was doing. Picking up the sports section he'd dragged his hand back, causing a shiver and a slight hitch of breath. It wasn't until much later in the day that he picked up on it. They'd transitioned to the living room, Patrick at the desk doing a crossword and simultaneously on the internet at the computer. 

Kimball was lost in the pages of a book when Patrick had gotten stuck on a clue, not something that happened often. Kimball put his book down and went over for further investigation, leaned down to look, his fingers again on Patrick's shoulder, unconciously brushing the skin at the nape of his neck. Kimball looked at the crossword, saw that it was all but done and Patrick hadn't been working on it that long. Taking in the reaminaing clues he decided he much preferred wordsearches, less cyrptic logic to figure out. 

"Can't help you," he said looking up at the computer screen and nodding toward it. "But you'll find the answers on there. Just type the clues into a search engine, no doubt the answers will come up." 

Patrick didn't reply straight away and Kimball looked at him wondering if he was listening or still trying to figure out the answers for himself. He caught a look, a look that he was becoming familar with but which quickly closed off as Patrick gathered himself. Clearing his throat he gave Kimball a glance. 

"Isn't that called cheating?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his words but a smile on his lips. 

"No it's called using the resources you've got available to you," Kimball replied, moving to straighten up and return to his book. 

It was as he drew away, realising his fingers had been slowly drawing lazy circles on Patrick's skin, that he saw the slight shiver, the straightening of shoulders. Patrick zoned in on the computer screen, fingers tapping quickly on the keyboard trying to ignore him. Kimball found his own gaze zoning in on the back of his neck, brushing his fingers against the skin there again. Patrick reacted for a brief pause, fingers hovering a moment mid type, Kimball caught the blink of the eyes, the intake of breath. 

Leaning down he ran his hand over Patrick's shoulder and down his arm, face drawing closer to the small patch of skin showing over the neckline of Patrick's shirt. He couldn't help himself, pressing his lips against the warm skin, feeling a shivering sensation greet him. Patrick instinctively moved his head away, providing more area of skin to be explored. Kimball smiled, indulged himself, moving his mouth around, just under the lobe of Patrick's ear, fingers lacing into Patrick's where they were held with a small squeeze of appreciation. Kimball opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick. Patrick's cologne was a rich musky scent that Kimball drew in from their closeness, leaning down further he followed the line of Patrick's neck, Patrick tilting his head back, mouth slightly open, eyes closed, breathing, enjoying. Kimball liked him like this, coming undone, not quite letting go but not in full control, feeling safe enough to be at ease.

Kimball kissed his way along Patrick's neck upwards, over his jawline and settled his lips alongside Patrick's mouth. Not the best angle but he didn't plan on going any further, part of flirtation was leaving the person wanting more. With a squeeze of fingers he drew back. 

"Don't you have a crossword to finish," he said slowly, pulling away. 

Patrick opened his eyes, looking dissapointed and a little confused. Kimball looked up at the computer screen and gave it a tap with his finger. "Looks like you've got an answer." 

It was all he could do not to drag Patrick to the sofa to make out like a couple of teenagers but instead he walked away, picked up his book and settled down alone, with only the smallest hint of a smile. 

~ 

Patrick has a way with words, Kimball has known since the moment he met him and watching him work on their various cases. So Patrick being a flirt and seducing with words isn't at all surprising, Kimball just wishes he'd choose his moments better. Not when he's making a coffee at work and being whispered to in that sultry tone that implies 'I want you, I need you' in no uncertain terms, as Patrick leans over his shoulder, pretending to look for teabags. 

Patrick's careful, but then unlike Rigsby and Van Pelt, they've done more than enough to fly under the radar of the entire unit and nobody suspects anything. But it doesn't make it easy, all the looks, the touches, the implying words that say one thing and mean another. Patrick knows Kimball enough to read his reactions which just encourages the man to continue with his small moments of torture. Kimball can't do a thing about it until they get home. 

The first time Patrick decided to up the ante at work and throughout an entire case, Kimball should have been concentrating on catching bad guys. Instead he found himself concentrating on the mannerisms, quirks and sex appeal of Patrick Jane. It wouldn't be a bad thing only it made work ten times harder to concentrate on. Making silly mistakes wasn't an option, it would make the others suspect something, probably wonder if he was ill. It was one of his irks, people fussing when they thought a person wasn't themselves. Kimball did his best to send Jane the kind of signal that read 'I'm so going to kill you when I get half the chance', Patrick merely went about his day with his usual charm and wit and kept sliding his hand over the curve of Kimball's ass everytime he got near enough. 

Kimball said as few words as possible when they drove home that night, halfway between pissed and desperate to have some privacy alone with Patrick. Patrick said little himself, perhaps intrigued as to Kimball's reaction from the day. It isn't until they get to the apartment and Patrick closed the door safely behind them that Kimball reacts. Finally loosed from the pressure of having to not react to Patrick's finely played flirtations at work. 

Patrick didn't have much time to think, Kimball pressed up against him, capturing his mouth with his own. Patrick pushed back but Kimball had the advantage, pushing him up against the door, pressing a knee between his legs, thigh pressing against Patrick's groin. Kimball was rewarded with a groan and could have smiled if his mouth wasn't already occupied devouring Patrick's. 

Kimball already thought Patrick wore too many layers at times. It was a good look but not when it came to unbuttoning, he was just glad Patrick went without a tie and had already undone the top button of his shirt. Pulling away from Patrick a moment he stole a swift glance at him, seeing eyes half closed, cheeks slightly flushed, hands holding onto him tightly. Kimball bent his head, pressed his lips against Patrick's neck, slipping fingers into Patrick's hair and curling them gently, pulling back. Not roughly, just enough, Patrick didn't resist, bent his head back and exposed more skin for Kimball to kiss and tongue. Kimball could feel Patrick's arousal against his thigh and pressed more firmly, mouth laving over the skin and resisting the urge to suck hard, bite down and bruise it. He could feel Patrick breathing hard, like trying to catch his breath after a run and his own name, in low tones of need. 

Kimball knew it was cruel but he wanted to give Patrick a taste of his own medicine. With a final swipe of his tongue he pulled back sharply, took a final look at Patrick who was looking altogther confused and desperate and turned around, heading into the apartment. 

"Shall we cook or do you want to order in?" Kimball shot behind him, as if the last few moments hadn't occured. 

~ 

He still gets the feeling Patrick is holding back, just a little, like he's unsure about how far this will all eventually go. Kimball knows how to turn Patrick on, has felt his arousal more than a few times. But it's never come to anything, not yet, Kimball wants to take it further but he's not sure what Patrick wants to or even if he's ready. They've never really spoken about it and Kimball is well aware that the last person Patrick most probably had sex with was his wife. Patrick has a permanent habit of touching his wedding ring. It isn't constant and Kimball isn't sure Patrick even realises he does it when he does, but it makes Kimball aware. Aware that they have to tread carefully, he may be more than ready to have sex with Patrick but he's not sure Patrick is on the same level. Yet. 

So Kimball holds back, he's inititated plenty of moments to get close, but he's never pressured Patrick for sex. He'll wait for Patrick to make his descision. Like this long drawn out period of getting to know each other, sex will just be another level for them. Kimball's been with men but he's not sure about Patrick's experience and though Patrick takes in new experiences like a sponge in water, Kimball is determined not to screw this up. And so he waits, albeit at times not very patiently, he's even avoided hand jobs, blow jobs, hell he's barely had a glance at Patrick's chest never mind a fully nude Patrick. It could take it's toll on a less stronger person and Kimball could almost reward himself for behaving, only he doesn't want to behave. He wants to do all sorts of naughty and dirty things to Patrick Jane only he's waiting for Patrick Jane to get on the same wavelength. 

So when Patrick finally gives him a clear signal he definitely wants to go to bed with him, Kimball finds himself suddenly holding off. It's like Patrick is a fragile piece of china and Kimball doesn't want him shattering because of something he does. It all happens rather implyingly, he comes out of the shower and finds Patrick in the bedroom. It's a little strange, because in all the months Patrick's been coming over, he's never been into the bedroom. Kimball tries not to act too surprised or hopeful, only he's only wearing a towel around his waist and Patrick is hovering close between him and the bed. 

Kimball is about to ask something, though he's not sure what and he's pleased Patrick doesn't let him get any words out. Instead Patrick closes the gap between them, hands either side of Kimball's face and kissing him. It's like a desperate need, pulling him close and Kimball realises Patrick is perhaps rushing just a little, like taking a drink for dutch courage. Kimball doesn't resist, just lets Patrick take the lead, where Patrick wants to go Kimball will follow. He needs to let Patrick feel that control, so when Patrick pulls at him and moves back, he follows, manages to slide an arm around Patrick's waist and gets a knee on the bed before they fall crashing onto it still lip locked. Instead it's a more graceful transition, Kimball tries not to lose much contact as Patrick pulls him down. 

Kimball could lose himself in this sudden rush of need Patrick's displaying. Patrick's fingers drag down his back, clinging and holding as they kiss and Kimball resists the urge to start grinding down against him, because he refuses to let this first time be something quick and easy and over to fast. So instead he plants a hand on the bed, pushes himself up though it's difficult to pull away and takes a steady breath. Patrick slides a hand up around his neck, tries to pull him down again but Kimball refuses to be drawn closer.

 

"Wait," he says gently and sees a look in Patrick's eyes. It reads like dissapointment and confusion and Kimball quickly speaks up to reassure him that this is definitely going to happen. "You're wearing far to many layers." He goes for his usual sarcasm and is rewarded with a smile. 

Pushing himself back he stand and reaches to catch the towel he did have wrapped around his waist before he figures what the hell for. It's not like it'd be staying on much longer anyway. Patrick sits up and Kimball doesn't miss his eyes roving over his body and decides it's completely unfair that Patrick's gotten to see him naked and is still wearing a shirt and waistcoat all buttoned up. Reaching down he starts to unbutton Patrick's shirt buttons and Patrick gets with the program and helps out with the waistcoat. As Patrick pulls them both off in one fluid movement, Kimball leans down and kisses him again, hands sliding over Patrick's chest and enjoying the new sensation of skin under his fingertips. 

Patrick starts unbuttoning his pants and Kimball pushes him back again, follows him down, sliding his hands to Patrick's waist and pushing away the layer of material. He knows he's going to find it even harder to concentrate at work at times when he finds Patrick doesn't wear a hint of underwear under those suit pants. Holding in a sound of satisfaction he discards the pants on the floor, along with the shoes Patrick's toed off and finalises the stripping by pulling off socks and tossing them aside. 

It isn't until then he takes in a full appreciation of Patrick's naked body, unabashedly taking in the sight he's been waiting months to see unveiled. Kimball thinks maybe they should both be a little more nervous but instead he's leaning back down and Patrick pushes himself up from the bed, meeting him half way. They linger like that for a drawn out pause, taking each other in before Kimball leans closer, lips like ghosts near Patrick's mouth, not quite touching, feeling the hot breath of each other filling the tiny gap left between their mouths. 

He feels Patrick slide a hand round his neck, fingers toying with the short strands at the back urging him closer and Kimball complies, mouths latching onto each others once more. 

He remembers this all started with a kiss.


End file.
